The utilization of phase change materials within a building to enhance the thermal performance of a building is well known. Phase change material is a highly productive thermal storage medium which can be utilized through the change of its physical state within a certain temperature range to mitigate the amount of energy consumed in maintaining the temperature of a building structure. When the temperature of the phase change material is obtained which causes it to transition from a solid to a liquid state, the phase change material absorbs and stores a large amount of latent heat. When the temperature of the phase change material then passes so that the material goes from a liquid to a solid state, the stored latent heat is released into the environment. The thermal effects which are obtained by utilizing a phase change material within a building structure is a cooling effect caused by the latent heat absorption of the phase change material, a heating effect caused by the latent heat release of the phase change material. This provides a regulating effect of the temperature within the building from either latent heat absorption or latent heat release of the phase change material.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a phase change material of a specific type and constructed in a specific manner which enhances the reduction of the energy consumption within a building adapted for human habitation.